


Starlight

by justgeekyhere



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgeekyhere/pseuds/justgeekyhere
Summary: This story would take place in the alternative universe of league of legends; star guardians. You will follow the point of view of Soraka in her new adventure with her team through the galaxy. Having struggles, contractions, and challenges along the way; specially her difficult time with her mind and heart, because of the one called Miss Sarah Fortune.
Relationships: Ahri/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Ahri/Xayah (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, Miss Sarah Fortune/Soraka, Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Preview...  
Is to see if it looks interesting to publish?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story would take place in the alternative universe of league of legends; star guardians. You will follow the point of view of Soraka in her new adventure with her team through the galaxy. Having struggles, contractions, and challenges along the way; specially her difficult time with her mind and heart, because of the one called Miss Sarah Fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first chapter.  
I have never read a Miss Fortune x Soraka Star Guardian Fan fiction or nor I do know if it does exist but always wanted to see them interact with each other.

Have you ever wondered what is it to talk to the stars, to hear them, to feel them. It is an impossible feeling for most, but for others possible. I am one of those who can interact with them, to give it what they need; and today they needed me.

It's been years since I was called by the stars to protect them from the profundent darkness that scares them. The people who did the job no longer exists; because of me. Till this day I hate myself and trained even harder to protect the future ones, but it hasn’t come the day that I could show them what I got, until now. 

It was a normal morning when I woke up, birds singing, and the breeze dancing. Perfect day to go on a picnic. But as I was getting my tea ready, I felt a weird sensation. It was a vibration going through my whole body and it wasn’t a pleasant kind. The ground trembled, glass shattering, and the floor cracking; it was a nightmare. The only thing I could do was run and get Shisa, that apparently was drown in his dream. Disbelieve run thru my face, as why he hasn’t woken up. But those thoughts brush fast as I picked him up, and as his response hitting me for disturbing his peace.

“Shisa, Stop! We need to go.” I said to him trying to stop him from assaulting me. He realised what was happening, for a grumpy medium he can be a scary cat, he hugged my neck so hard that I thought he was going to break it. We ran to the door but something was stopping us, and it was hole that was created in the middle of the living room; it looked like a black hole. Scared for our lives I tried to reach the handle of the door, but the pull of the force of the hole didn’t let me, leaving me to fail. 

The hole sucked us in, sending us to all darkness. It was horrible nothing can be seen nor myself neither Shisa. But I knew he was still with me as I can still feel the hard grip around my neck. But something happens suddenly, it was magical and horridious. We were falling from the sky. 

My eyes were burning of how fast we were falling and my skin felt like ripping off. I couldn't move any muscles neither transform into my star guardian form. Shisa trying his best to stop us for keep falling, he tired himself giving up and waiting to embrace the impact. But apparently it never came.

Strong arms pressure on my waist and legs, I opened my eyes as the smell of perfume invaded my nostrils. It smelled really strong who wears such a terrible smell. Oh! it’s Ezreal. He has really bad taste. He still looked the same, just his hair grew a little bit. His blue eyes shined with the sun and his smile grew just looking at me directly to my emerald eyes. His grip tightened on my body as we ascended. Shisa glared at him for our proximity, but apparently Ezreal ignored him and kept me in his arms.

“Ezreal put her down already” a strong female voice said with authority. He didn't obey and grinned at the woman standing behind us.

“Why should I , Soraka looks really cute while holding her.” He said as he turned around and I just realized it was Sarah; well she likes to be called Miss Fortune. She looks really pissed but why was she.

“ I said put her DOWN!” She said now with annoyance and a little bit of angered. Ezreal let me down feeling my legs tremble I was to fall once more but I felt a soft grip on my forearm. I looked up and it was Miss Fortune. She looked worried and confused. 

“Are you okay, Soraka?” She said still holding me. I blushed at our really close encounter feeling her soft fingers pressing on my forearm. She didn't let me go until she noticed our position.

“I am fine, Miss Fortune.” I said still blushing having my head down of embarrassment. My legs hurt a little and I think I am going to be mute because of how loud I was screaming. I could still feel her stare. This is completely new she never gave this attention to anyone, and not even Ahri and they are basically best friends. 

“You sure?” She said this time coming a little bit closer. I could hear my heart increasing each time that she took a step closer to me. What in the world is happening to me right now.

“Y-y-yes I am s-sure.” Why I am stuttering right now. Why I am feeling nervous while she is really close to me. I couldn’t think no more because apparently someone was feeling left out. 

“You know I am still right here, right?” Ezreal said annoyed at Sarah of the realization that he was holding me and she scolded him. And now seeing our current position that is what ticks him off. Ezreal has always been clingy to me not in a romantic way, a friendly way. And maybe he is super confused of why she acting this way, she has never did. 

“Again sorry to interrupt your sudden closeness, care to explain two things. Why were we summoned and why you Soraka did not transform?” He asked pointing at me, that made me realized that I couldn’t transform. 

“I really don't know, I just couldn’t at the time.” I said thinking and tried to transform. But everything went normal. I felt how my clothes change and how my wings came out. So the question is why couldn’t I transform in that moment. I brushed off the thought and looked at the sky where I fell. It was really dark,but you can see the stars.

“The stars look beautiful tonight.” I said still admiring them from afar. I stretch my wings and by not meaning to, I slap Sarah’s head. She turned to look at me, as I cowarding myself with hiding with my green ears not ready to scolded. 

“It’s fine Soraka.” She said patting my head. Really tho did Sarah hit her head. Normally she would scold me or I would have faced her wrath. But it was really rare that I do so because I always prevent to have this accidents with her. Seeing her lashed out at our members gave me a precaution to never anger the redhead woman. Especially the one who have this certain punishment is the one and only Ezreal. Well he tends to cause trouble once and a while. And well Sarah usually puts him in his place. She kept her hand on top of my head, softly moved it to caress my hair, I closed my eyes liking how her hand felt on my hair, giving a soothing feeling but at the same time gave me this uncertain feeling in my stomach and in my heart.

*Cough* “Sorry to interrupt again but no one has answered my first question?” Ezreal said still sounding annoyed and now confused of the scene he is witnessing. Sarah turned to look at him and glared at him.

“We are enjoying the stars Ezreal!” She said not caring to answering him. But her hand retreaded of the action she was doing to my hair, completely missing its stroke. Just realizing I just thought that I could feel my face burned. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe this.” He said throwing his arms and apparently hitting something. He turned to find an angry Syndra shielding her eye, he poked her. When did she arrived. She normally is in a bad mood but now she angered by something that clearly is an accident. 

“Really Ez couldn’t you watch it!” Syndra shouted at him, trying to ease the pain of her eye. I just laughed and Sarah looked at me and I couldn’t help to stop and blushed again; what is happening. I hear something I heard in a while and that is Sarah’s laughter. I joined her, both looked at each other with tears in our eyes of how hysterical the scene was and also seeing how Syndra smacked Ezreal a bunch of times and he trying to shield himself from her assaults.

“I see Sarah finally laughing and not scolding.” We heard from the back of us and to realize it was our leader Ahri making her way towards us. I stop laughing and had the biggest smiled when I saw her. I ran and hugged her tightly, I did miss Ahri a lot. She gave me a chuckle and touched my hair the same action Sarah did, but it felt different, maybe it's because I am to this being pampered. That actually Sarah was against it she used to say it can make me weaker and also Ezreal was kinda jealous of our interactions. He once said he felt Ahri didn’t liked him and she sat down with him to clarify him that wasn’t the issue, that he treated me like this because I am the youngest and she wants to pamper me but with him she saw him as a man that is a really a child on the inside and told him that she would also give him attention. 

“Why are we here Ahri?” Sarah said with the most poker face I have ever seen and didn’t know why. She was just laughing with me and smiling and all the sudden she is back to grumpy self.

“It is also nice to see you too.” Ahri said laughing and letting me go. And continued. “Apparently there's something happening in this world that I cannot explained, but we were summoned to investigate right way. We will return to our share dormitory and of course school in the meantime. We need to figure out why, what, where, or whom are we investigating. And be precautious, and not be seen by anyone. So lets untransform and just take a cab.” She finished making us sigh we wanted to fly our way to our dorm, that's a waste of powers. I turned back to see everyone shutting down and my eyes landed on Sarah but her looked was different now she looked at me with annoyance. I am so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it:)


	2. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story would take place in the alternative universe of league of legends; star guardians. You will follow the point of view of Soraka in her new adventure with her team through the galaxy. Having struggles, contractions, and challenges along the way; specially her difficult time with her mind and heart, because of the one called Miss Sarah Fortune.

We were summoned together after all these months and nothing better than the dark sky be clouded and rained so heavily that our mediums tried to hide in our hair. I can feel Shisa being reckless with my hair and I wasn’t loving it. I tried to get him out of my hair but it had a really strong grip on it and I just gave up. We were standing here on a bus station waiting. It's been like 15 minutes and no bus has arrived. It can be said that we were desperate and cold. I was trembling. I was wearing silk sleepwear, and the others well apparently are prepared for this situation having coats to keep them warm, but not me. I was just sucked in the black hole with no time to get anything. 

I was in the middle of Ez and Sarah, who apparently haven’t looked at me or said anything since earlier. I want to know she never treated me like this needless to say she never paid so much attention like she did and it felt really nice. I always wanted to be close to her but she never allowed herself to do so, only Ahri is close to her. And sometimes I feel kinda jealous because I am close with everyone even Syndra but with Sarah we haven’t had more than 5 minutes of communication and well we didn’t talk but we had something that she never does with no one; physical contact. It felt so sweet when she caressed my hair and looked at me with care, something that I want to repeat. 

“Are you ok, Raka?” Ez asked me looking at me worriedly. I just answered him with a shaking “no” of how cold it was. I felt something wrapped around I bet was Ez who gave me his coat but to my surprise it was Sarah’s. 

“Oh no Miss Fortune you can take it back, you would freeze instead.” I said getting comfortable with the warmth of the coat that was transmitting. She looked at me with no expression at all and that made me sunk in the coat more and my ears hiding in my hair. I looked at her again and she was just looking straight away ignoring everything around. I could see her skin reacting to the cold and a little tremble, she was freezing and she gave me her coat. The only thing I could think right now is give it to her but she refused once again. I just did something none of them would do. I just wrap the left side into her shoulder and my hand wrapped in her waist pulling her closer. All I could do was hide with my ears. Expecting some rejection of this action I bravely did, to find that she nuzzled more into the warmth. And now not just our body was warm I can see a redness in her cheeks and that I bet I also have. 

“No worries Soraka, it's fine I am not going to eat you.” Sarah said jokingly, throwing me a smirk. My heart stopped never in my entire life have I seen her smirk and nonetheless being sexy as well. What am I thinking, and especially towards her. I dropped my arm from her waist of shock. But to make me feel more in shock she just put her arm on my shoulder, making me come closer to her not wanting to waste the heat that was creating. She once again looked at me but this time with a hint of mischief and I am really curious to what it is.

“Ahem, really again what is going on Sarah, you've been acting really weird especially with Raka.” Ez said making our moment stop and turn to look at him.

“First of all Ezreal what have I told you of calling me Sarah and is none of your business.” Sarah literally spat at him making him jump back but still not retreating from this conversation.

“Well it kinda is, she is my friend!” Ez defended himself, but very poorly and all of the sudden yanked me away from Sarah leaving the warmth that I was feeling and feeling another warm but a kinda annoying one. He looked at Sarah and took his tongue out in a mocking way. I looked up to see Sarah really mad but really mad that you can feel her aura changing. And I wasn’t the only one, the other teammates looked at us with weird looks.

Ez stopped but kept me in his arms. He sometimes does hug me but this time I didn’t like it, it felt so annoying. And it felt worse with her look. I got this feeling to jump in her arms and make her smile but in reality would I ever make her really smile. My thoughts were interrupted when the bus came in. We all got in different seats and especially Sarah who was the furthest with no expression on her face. I do think Ez really got her annoyed this time. They tend to bicker a lot and she always wins. But this looks like she has been defeated. I wanted to sit with her but my nerves wouldn’t let me. I am a really shy person and with her extremely. I am actually really scared for some weird reason of the feelings that I am creating. I started thinking so much that drained my energy causing me to fell asleep. 

“Soraka, Soraka, Soraka” I heard it but my eyelids were so heavy that I couldn’t open them. I just felt as my body was swooping from the seat. Firm and slender arms wrapped around my body. I leaned in to the warmed and felt so comfortable. Felt as the person's breath was hitting my face, the person was agitated or tired. I opened my eyes slowly to see who it was to my surprise it was Sarah, she was carrying me to the dorms. I closed my eyes immediately and covered my face with my ears. I didn’t want to see her, this was embarrassing. I wanted to just get away from this feeling. What is happening, never in my life I felt like this with no one and the thing that is just frustrating I don't know what I am feeling. She makes me nervous, more shy than usual, and makes me want to hide. But at the same time I want to feel her warm body against mine, but maybe it is the cold feeling talking. 

I felt her kicking the door opened but as soft as possible, and placing me on the bed, the soft warm bed. I want to open my eyes to see her but my nervous wreck wouldn't let me do it. But something soft passed by my face. It felt so sweet and cold at the sametime, which made me open my eyes and seeing the face of Sarah close to mine. She kept caressing me so softly that I reacted by leaning to her hand. She made the sweetest smile ever made, that made me feel like a billion butterflies just started dancing. 

“Soraka, I want to apologize.” She said sitting down next to me. What is she talking about? I wanted to respond but she continued. “All these years I never had time to interact with most of all of you. I feel bad about it, especially to you. I always saw you as the weakest and is not to offend you, but you look so vulnerable in my eyes.” She finished and had me in shock and angry.

“So you're pitying me right now!” I said, raising my voice at her. She was completely surprised and she wanted to say something but I caught her off. “I may be shy and don't talk like all of you but I will never be weak and I am never vulnerable.” I wanted to continue but something tick on me and pushed her off my bed. She kept her balance and never fell but only stayed there looking at me. I tried to push her again and again but failed and my head landed on her chest because I slid into her. She grabbed me and I just backed away.

“Raka?” She said with sadness in her voice.

“Don't Raka me, only my friends can call me that, as for you is Soraka. Now please Miss Fortune I would love that you get out of my room.” I said with authority but the thing is when I looked around it was another room, that had two beds and also different design and everything.

“I cannot leave Soraka, I am your roommate.” She said in a low voice. 

I said something that in my life would say it aloud.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long I lost the chapters and I am rewriting them.


End file.
